


Friends and Lovers

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou and Takato finally get the truth out of Akihito and meet Asami, and Akihito realizes some truths along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Back to some one-shots. I always wished that Sensei would devote some more time to Kou and Takato's relationships with Akihito so I wrote this, back in June 2007. This is set soon after they get back from Hong Kong, before Akihito moves in with Asami.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

"It's funny, isn't it, how things have changed since we met?" 

The wood in the fire popped, sending sparks into the cool night air. Akihito leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees and rested his cheek there. His two friends, arranged around the fire on their sleeping bags, turned their heads to look at him: Kou, on his side, leaning on one elbow and cheeks slightly flushed from drink, another beer in his hand; Takato, sitting, legs crossed, warm beer cupped in both hands as he considered his friend.

Takato stretched his legs out toward the fire, nudging a straying cinder back into the center with the toe of his boot. "That's all a part of growing up, isn't it? We can't stay kids forever."

Kou snorted over the rim of his beer can. "Not the kind of kids we were, if we wanted to live. Remember that old man who caught us shoplifting in that convenience store? Told us if we kept at it we'd just turn into another set of yakuza thugs and die before we were thirty. Then he called our parents. I still remember that beating."

"All I got was a camera." Akihito smiled at the memory. His father had come to get him and taken him home, all without a word, until he sat Akihito down in the living room and handed him the old camera. His first, he'd said. The one he'd learned on, and a gift from his grandfather, Akihito's great grandfather, who'd enjoyed bird watching and had thought to encourage his wild grandchild to take up a milder hobby than women, music, and drugs. Akihito could easily imagine his father living like that. But he knew what the camera meant to him, and instead of throwing a typical teenage fit about old guy hobbies he'd sat down and tried to learn about the thing.

"He's dreaming about his camera again. He only gets a dreamy look on his face for that." Takato's voice was full of warmth and humor. Akihito smiled in response.

Kou crumpled his empty beer can and tossed it toward the trash bag, missing. "Seriously Akihito, you take pictures of gorgeous babes all day and you're in love with a camera. Priorities, man, we need to fix your priorities." He reached into the cooler for another beer. "Have you dated any models lately?"

The image of Feilong and Asami appeared before him, and his smile faltered. He quickly took a drink, not noticing the exchanged glance between his friends.

Takato shifted a little, stretching his muscles. "So," he asked, voice deceptively casual, "are you seeing anyone at all these days? Something's been taking an awful lot of your time."

Akihito knew something was up. His stomach fell. He wasn't ready for this. 

"Look at him," Kou said, shaking his head with disgust. "Acting like we're truant officers or something. Hell, Akihito, don't you remember who we are? I know you run off and forget about us for weeks, but we haven't forgotten you. We're not the enemy."

The enemy... Memories of gunshots and pain came roaring back, terror at feeling hands at his throat and the cold steel of knives and guns pressed against his flesh. He turned his face down into his arms, not wanting his friends to see and ask more questions.

There was an awkward silence about him, punctuated by a large belch to his left. Kou. "You know Akihito, it's damned annoying when we have to worm it all out of you. We start imagining things, like that maybe someone is hurting you, and maybe your life is in danger, and maybe we're going to have to rush in and rescue you. Silly, isn't it? But friends do that."

_But that was what was happening...._

Takato chimed in. "And you know with Kou involved that would only be a disaster. So please, Akihito, tell us so I can keep him from doing something stupid."

_And if I told them they'd be in danger...._

"Hey....whaddyamean, stupid?"

"Didn't I have to stop you from looking all over for that yakuza-looking guy?"

"I'll bet anything he knew where Aki-chan was!"

"Oh man, don't call him that again or he won't talk to us the rest of the weekend."

He sucked his emotions back, putting up a false front, hating himself for it but doing it to protect them. Then he raised his head and laughed. "Aki-chan? Kou, I couldn't have heard that, right? Because you know I'd be forced to beat the crap out of you."

They stopped bickering and looked at him in surprise. Their eyes narrowed as they examined him. He made himself think of nothing, nothing but smiling brightly.

Takato finally spoke. "Yeah.... That's right." 

"But..." Kou hushed at his friend's look.

The ice chest rattled when Takato reached into it for three more beers. "Here, we have a lot more to finish. Drink up." He tossed two of them to his friends, the cold water on them stinging a little when Akihito grabbed it. 

But then he relaxed. They were going to let it pass. He knew he could count on Takato to understand. The beer was especially refreshing, even though it stung a little when it poured down his raw throat.

 

\--

 

An hour later Akihito was dancing shirtless around the fire, showing his rather peculiar idea of Native American war dancing. 

Kou was lying on his sleeping bag giggling helplessly at the sight, because he didn't think it involved the Macarena. 

Takato chuckled and watched, and waited for his opening. But Kou was the one who found it.

 

Akihito finally collapsed onto his sleeping bag again. "Whooohoo! My enemies are so dead now!" He tipped his empty beer can upside down and shook it, trying to figure out where all of liquid inside had gone, then tossed it aside to clink into all the other empties they'd created in the past hour.

Kou laughed and handed him another beer, his eyes suddenly sharp. "Which ones are those, Akihito? That Chinese guy, right?"

Akihito started babbling happily. "Oh yeah, that bastard. He acted nice eventually, you know? But he couldn't fool me. Guys like that are always looking out for themselves. Only, you know, it turned out he meant it in the end. He helped save me and let me go, as soon as he got that stupid deed back. Which I guess I'm glad he did because it was really important to him. He was really sad when Asami took it." 

Kou and Takato had heard that name before.

For some reason tears filled Akihito's eyes and snot started dripping down his nose. Kou handed him a paper towel. "That's gross, Akihito. Who's Asami?" 

"Asami. He's _not_ my lover, that's who!"

"Okaaaay."

"But he came for me." Tears were overflowing and running down his cheeks. "He came when he was wounded. He could barely walk without a cane but he got this deed worth billions and billions and then I thought I was dead because he'd never give that away because he only does stuff that puts him ahead but then he came and he brought it. For me... And when it came down to the end and the Russian guy said 'give me the deed or he dies', Asami handed it over. Just like that. Just..." he raised his hands and offered them to Kou, his face open and eyes slightly confused, "like that." He looked at his hands. "For me."

Takato spoke softly. "He must have been happy to get you back."

Akihito looked up from his hands, surprised. "Happy? I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him happy."

Takato slowly blinked. "But what was his reaction then?"

"Oh you know, kinda the same thing. Lots of kissing, and when we got off the boat, 'cause you know for once he waited since it was sinking and all, then we had sex until we passed out. It was really good. Really, really good... I'll tell you, if there's one thing Asami can do it's fuck. He's not very good at shooting. He keeps missing. He missed that brother of Feilong's and the Russian guy and Feilong too but at least Feilong got the first two. He was really cool." His arms waved about in a drunken kung fu parody. He paused and tried to look at them seriously, though it didn't quite work with his body swaying slightly from side to side. "But Asami is the best at fucking. He is the Fuck Master. Master of the 918 forms of fucking, the last ten taught only by monks in the secret Nepalese temple of Jhula." He giggled. "But they were worth the effort."

Kou and Takato's eyebrows shot up about halfway through all that. Kou's eyes were outraged and he'd opened his mouth but Takato had jumped across the fire and slapped a hand over it. "Akihito, you like him right?"

Akihito scratched his head and drank another gulp of beer. He wiped his mouth on this arm and burped. "Well, I didn't really get to know him before this. I was pretty angry with him all the time. And he's not one for sitting around and talking like this. Though he did take me out sometimes and tried to talk. I acted kind of like a kid back then. But, you know, once he wasn't around, I found out that I wanted to be with him. That maybe I was a little wrong about him. I really missed him. I just wanted to come home, to him." He sniffled a bit again and looked into his seventh beer. Then he smiled shyly. "I really like it when he lets me fall asleep with him."

Takato's hand was still over Kou's mouth, but Kou was sitting still now, his eyes fixed on Akihito. Takato pressed. "So you like him?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Akihito blushed.

Both his friends blushed. Kou looked at Takato. Takato looked at Kou and pulled his hand away and scurried backwards to the other side of the fire. "Don't get the wrong idea."

Kou still looked a little pissed. "How long have you known, Akihito?"

"Well, just since Feilong kidnapped me I guess. Before that I thought he was a creep. But I don’t think he's so bad now."

"No, I mean, how long have you known you were gay?"

"Gay?" Akihito looked at them in horror, suddenly feeling a lot more sober. 

"Yeah, gay, as in fucking another man. How long?"

"I'm not gay! It's just...." He looked back and forth between them. "It's not like I had a choice!"

"How can you say that if you like him?! If you like him you're gay!"

"No I'm not. I just like him. And he's a guy. So what?"

"So you're saying you've never had sex with another guy? You've never wanted to?"

Memories of his last time with Feilong shot to the front of his thoughts and he felt his face redden.

"You have! Who? One of us?!"

Tears that had dried were falling once more. He shot to his feet. "Who'd want to have sex with you, you asshole?! I like men, not morons. I thought you were my friend Kou. I thought I could count on you. But maybe that's why I stayed quiet, because deep inside I knew I couldn't count on anyone but myself. Fuck you!" His face wet, he turned and ran into the woods. He could hear shouting behind him, but whether at him or someone else, he couldn't tell.

 

\--

 

Of course, being drunk, he got lost. He finally gave up trying to figure out where he was and sat down under a large pine, deciding to wait until he was sober enough to move again. It wasn't common sense, but his weariness. Every part of him drooped, his head, his shoulders, his spirit.

_Gay. I'm not gay...._

But his own words echoed in his ears. _"I like men, not morons,"_ he'd said.

 _No_ , he shook his head. He thought girls were cute. 

He just hadn't met the right one.

Even though he was twenty-three. 

He leaned back against the trunk of the pine, and tried to imagine the perfect girl. Blond hair... no, brown, dark brown, and thick, something he could hold onto when she fucked him. And he liked colored eyes, green ones, blue ones, warm golden brown. Yeah, those last looked great with dark brown hair....

His hand slid down into his shorts, pushing them down slightly to free himself. He was already half hard, thinking about his hands in that hair. His fingertips started to brush along the sides of his cock, teasing himself the way Asami would. His hand halted. No. The way _she_ would, the woman of his dreams. Long brown hair, golden brown eyes, and she'd have huge breasts. Well, not too huge because he always hated the way they looked swinging off someone's chest. And she'd come to him wearing nothing but... a corset?.... no, who wants to see all that jiggly flesh packed in there.... no, nothing but a dress shirt hanging open, maybe a pair of underwear, black silky ones... 

His cock was twitching now, and his head fell back as he took himself in hand. She'd look at him with those golden eyes, knowing just what he wanted... Those full lips would open for his cock, while she watched the whole time, amused by his inability to fight anymore, egging him on with her arrogance.

He arched into his hand, thinking of the way that tongue would lick lower, teasing his flesh below his balls, then lower, pushing into him, tickling there, getting him ready, then long probing fingers would nudge and twist inside him, opening him up, so talented at hitting the right spots. He'd sink his hands into that short dark hair, twisting it around his fingers, pushing him away just to make him come back for more, knowing the game was about resisting to force the other's skills at seduction to new highs, surrendering only at the end, when it was too late to do anything else. Giving him entry, as if there was choice, feeling him come down and cover his body, his weight pressing down, almost suffocating him, his hard chest giving no comfort, his cock piercing him, the friction rubbing him raw, even as it pounded home the fact that he was owned by this man, body and soul.

He gasped and shuddered and cum poured onto his fist, coating it with a traitorous fluid that shone in the moonlight that filtered down from above. He lifted his hand up, turning it this way and that, examining it. Who was he kidding? Evidently only himself. 

Akihito wiped the cum off on the forest floor in disgust. But he couldn't remove what had happened in his mind. He couldn't escape the man. No, more than that, he didn't want to. 

It was as if Asami was his perfect sexual partner. _As if...?_ There he went again, sliding past the obvious truth. Asami _was_ his perfect sexual partner. And, while he was facing truths, Asami was someone he was falling for, had been really, for a while. Which pretty much meant he was gay.

He was a little surprised that there was no fanfare. Nothing happened. The woods around him hadn't noticed anything different. The insects kept chirruping. The leaves at the tops of the trees still rustled in the winds. A major change in his life and he was the only one who noticed. _Though really_ , he thought, _it wasn't like "Tadaaaa, you're gay."._ It had always been there.

His thoughts drifted to Asami. He wondered if what they had would ever be more than a fuck to the guy, if Asami was at least someone he could hold onto. He tilted his head back against the tree with a sigh. Everything was spinning around him and falling apart. He wasn't sure what he'd be left with when it finally stilled.

"Who were you thinking of, Akihito?"

He started, then jerked his shorts up. "Not you, Takato. And not Kou. And not any damned girl. I was thinking of him. Of Asami. Does that make you feel any better? Or do you hate me too?"

Takato crouched down beside him and took off the button-down shirt he was wearing over his t-shirt. "I don't hate you. Here. Put this on. You'll catch cold being out here without a shirt." He glanced down. "You're on your own for pants though."

Akihito couldn't help it. Laughter spilled out of him, and as Takato joined in it turned into tears. "I didn't ask to be this way, you know. I don't know if I want it, but I don't seem to have a choice. Even if it means losing you guys, I don't think I can change things. I probably never could have. I just don't want anyone but him."

"I know. But you won't ever lose me Akihito. I promise you."

"Oh God." He sobbed into his hands. "Oh God Takato thank you." 

A hesitant arm came to rest around his shoulder, and he turned into his friend's chest and cried, finally able to release it all.

 

\--

 

The forest was still making its night sounds as they sat there long after Akihito's tears had dried away. He hadn't wanted to say anything at first, because he hadn't felt so content in a long time. So he rested against his friend, thinking of all that had happened that day, but secure in knowing with this one friend at least the situation had only brought them closer. But there was a third to worry about, and when Takato finally broke the silence, Akihito listened.

"Kou's really just mad that you didn't tell us anything. After all, we've been so close since elementary school. There was nothing we didn't share until all this happened. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah. I can understand. But I don't know... That's not what he said."

"Listen, I, um.... talked to him after you ran off. He was upset, but you know what he was crying about?"

"He was crying?"

"Well, I kind of punched him until he did. But after that."

Emotions were still riding high in Akihito and he couldn't help it, he laughed. "You punched him? You shouldn't have done that Takato. Really. Though he deserved it. You know, you're a mean bastard when you're angry and I love you for it."

Takato's voice was calm as ever. "Sometimes you _both_ need it. If you hadn't already been crying, I'd have punched you too. Anyway, he was crying because you'd shut him out. We'd always pulled together when things got rough, but this time you pulled away."

His laughter fell away. "I... I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I do trust you. I'm sorry Takato." He relished the arms around him, and snuggled closer into that warmth.

Takato laid his cheek upon Akihito's head. "Akihito, you love this guy? This Asami?"

"I don't know. I care about him. Love... that's a weird word to use for what we have."

"Well, I want to know about him. And I want to meet him." 

Akihito lifted his head and tried to see what was in Takato's eyes. "You don't want to punch him. He's dangerous."

"If he's hurting you Akihito, I'm dangerous too."

Warmth and love filled him for his friend. Maybe it would be good for Asami to meet some people who cared about him. To know he wasn't alone in the world. 

Yes, he thought, that might be a very good thing.

 

\--

 

They walked back into the camp, not sure if they'd find Kou there or not. He was. He was holding a cold beer can over what looked like it would be a major black eye.

"What have you two been doing?"

Akihito stopped walking. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Oh shit, you idiot, I don't mean that. Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said before. I was just pissed off that you didn't think you could trust us. So I wanted you to know how it felt. It's not nice, is it? For your best friend to turn on you?"

Akihito felt terribly guilty and a still bit pissed as well, but he knew he'd deserved it. He'd not realized the pain he was causing these two. "I thought I was protecting you. And... " His eyes shifted to Takato's. "I was... ashamed. That I'd let so much happen to me. You guys had looked at me as a little bit of a hero, you know, and suddenly with these guys I was... useless. Incompetent. A loser. It was embarrassing, a lot of it. Most of it."

Kou got up, leaving his beer can and walked around the fire to grab Akihito and draw him into a hug. "You're my best friend, Akihito. No matter what happens we'll always stand together. Okay? I don't want to be here knowing I could have helped you but didn't."

Akihito thought the tears were all gone, but more started pouring out. 

Kou smacked the back of his head. "Idiot. This is no time to be crying. You're going to sit down, get another beer, and tell us what happened from the beginning. The truth."

Akihito swallowed and looked aside, still not wanting to share some of it. "I don't know if I can."

Takato put his arms around them both. "We'll help you. You can do it. We can do it. Okay?"

Akihito's misgivings were too strong. "That's easier said than done. It's rough, guys. It's not good. And it's going to be hard to say."

He could feel Kou's body stiffen. "And these guys are still alive? We'll take care of that for you. Ow! Dammit Takato!"

"Quiet Kou, that's not what he needs. Akihito, you need to talk about it. If these guys fucked you over it's not your fault. You shouldn't be ashamed because they got the better of you."

"It's not quite like that..."

Takato wouldn't give in. "Tell us, then. Let us understand. We want to help. Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, let us be the kind of friends you want to be to us. It's only fair, right?"

He knew Kou and Takato wouldn't let him suffer alone now, no matter how much he pushed them away. He may as well give in and at least try to tell them what happened. And, still trying to be honest with himself, he was a little bit glad he could.

"Yeah," Akihito said, looking at both of his friends, "it's very right."

 

\--

 

The next week he sent a text message. 

"Cn U come over 2nite 2 meet my frnds? They wnt 2 meet U."

The response came. _"Can you spell?"_

"Fuck U," he sent. The reply was immediate.

_"Then I guess I'll come over."_

He laughed and shook his head, and called his friends, letting them know that it was a go.

 

\--

 

Kou and Takato came for dinner. They had demanded Akihito's oden hot pot for their troubles. It was the only thing he could make besides noodle bowls, but for some reason he'd learned this one dish and perfected it. The fragrance of the fish cakes hit them when they walked in the door. Two stomachs growled and they sat down to eat.

It was with full bellies that they later lounged around Akihito's small home, rather like kittens with bulgy stomachs after nursing, watching DVDs. Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Die Hard 3, and then it was 23:00, they hated Bruce Willis, and still no Asami.

"What time did you tell him to show up?"

"Uh, well he normally gets done with work about 03:00."

"3:00 am? Are you out of your mind? You didn't give him a time?"

"But when I ask to see him he usually comes earlier! He'll be here any time now. I know it."

And as if magically summoned, there was a firm knock upon the door. Akihito scrambled to his feet to answer it. Kou and Takato got up as well. Akihito wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans as he stood at the door. Then he took a deep breath and opened it.

Asami stood outside, both cool and hot in his typical three-piece suit. "I hope I'm not too late," he said, obviously not meaning it. "I had business." He looked past Akihito to the two inside the apartment. His eyes told them they didn't want to know what his business had been.

Akihito stepped back and invited him inside, turning away for a second to close the door, but already rushing to get the words out. "Asami, I'd like you to meet—"

"Let's just get this over with." Takato took two quick steps forward and hit Asami with a solid upper cut that had him falling back against the door and shaking his head to clear it. "I'm Sakai Takato." He gestured at Kou. "This is Adachi Kou. If you – _ever_ – treat him badly again, you'll answer to us. I don't care who you are, Asami-san. Akihito is our best friend, and we won't let anyone walk all over him."

Asami's eyes were not kind. "I'm glad you're finally trying to take care of him then, instead of he, you." 

Takato flushed. "We didn't know. We will from now on."

Asami rubbed his jaw and wiggled it from side to side. "Not bad. But you noticed, I hope, that I gave you that one. Just this one time. However, you will never do it again Takato or you will find out why men fear me."

Kou visibly bristled at that. Takato grabbed his arm. Akihito's eyes were wide and taking all this in, his hands patting the air helplessly before him, trying to calm them all down, rather surprised that Asami was being the rational one here.

Asami glanced over at him. "You had no idea they were going to do that, did you?"

"Of course not! I'd have punched them for being stupid!" He scowled at his friends before his eyes were pulled back to watch his lover. _It is like_ , he thought, _he and I are two magnets._

Asami's eyes softened a little. Most people wouldn't notice. Akihito did.

"Trying to protect me, Akihito?" He held out his hand. "Come here."

Akihito nervously glanced at his friends, then bit the bullet. He reached out and took Asami's hand and let himself be pulled into a kiss that had Kou and Takato gasping. When he came up for air, he saw their faces were bright red.

"Trying to protect _them_ more like," Akihito muttered, attempting to stand on his own but failing as his knees kept giving out. He finally just leaned against Asami and held on, watching.

Asami stared at the boys until they finally nodded. "Good. If you understand, then leave."

"What?" "Hey...!" "Asami!"

"Come to this club Friday night at 20:00." He handed them entrance cards for Sion. "Dress well. It's not for shabby kids. We'll have dinner and drinks, and women if you want them. And see if you can get Akihito into a suit that fits."

"HEY!"

Kou looked at the card, obviously impressed. "Sion? I've always wanted to try this place." He grinned. "The chicks are so going to be into me now. They'll try anything to get invited once I wave this around."

Asami looked him up and down, amused. "Bring one if you want but make sure she can keep her mouth shut and won't bitch when you find something better. My clubs always have something better." He looked at Takato. "What about you?"

Takato looked at Akihito. "Is that what you want, us to leave?"

Akihito was pouting about the suit remark. "I suppose. He'll just be disagreeable until he gets his way. He's like a spoiled brat that way." He stuck his tongue out. Asami's eyes promised retribution, but he knew he wouldn't really mind. Much.

Takato nodded again, this time to Asami. "We'll be there. Come on Kou, it's too crowded in here." He pulled his friend toward the door as Asami moved aside with Akihito still held against him, but paused just as he stood next to the pair. He didn't look at them, just spoke casually. "I meant what I said."

Asami studied him, then nodded shortly. "As did I." 

Akihito pushed away, finding his feet. "I'll be back in a minute," he told Asami, following his friends as they left. 

"Take your time." Asami pulled out his cigarettes. "For about the next ten minutes. Then I'll start to get curious about what's in your darkroom."

"You stay out of there!"

"I can keep myself occupied for a little while. But I'm already starting to feel bored...."

"Alright already!" He stepped outside and slammed the door, swearing when he realized he'd just locked himself out.

Kou laughed. "You idiot."

Takato held his eyes for a minute. "Akihito are you sure it's okay to go? He doesn't look... safe."

"Safe? Asami? You've got to be kidding. You saw him."

"But it's pretty obvious that you like the wild side of him, don't you? If I hadn't seen you kiss him... But I did, and I get it." Kou wasn't as stupid as he sometimes seemed. "You like that he'll never be tame. Kind of like you."

He felt his face heating. "Yeah, well, it's, you know, hot. To be with someone who has no inhibitions."

"None?" Kou asked curiously. "Wow. Even..." he leaned forward and whispered into Akihito's ear, like he was too embarrassed to say it aloud.

"We don't do THAT!"

"Well you said no inhibitions."

"I meant with people. PEOPLE. Gods above Kou, where do you hear such things?"

"A little old place called the internet. Try it sometime."

Takato smiled at the both of them fondly. "We'd better let you get back to him then. It doesn't do to keep wild animals waiting."

Kou started backing away. "Yeah, and tomorrow you can tell us what it was like to get fucked by the Fuck Master. And you can buy me lunch every day this week so I don't tell him on Friday that you said that." Kou saw Akihito's face and backed away faster.

Takato clapped Akihito on the shoulder. "Later, man. But if there's trouble...."

Akihito smiled, a genuine free and clear smile. "I know. We stand together."

Takato held his eyes for a second, then smiled back. With a squeeze of his shoulder, his other friend took off after Kou, probably to beat him up.

Akihito turned back to the door and tried to open it. "Fuck. I forgot." He pounded on it. "Asami, let me in. I forgot my key."

The door opened slightly. Asami propped one arm on the door frame and peered out through the crack. He'd put the chain on the door. "Fuck Master? Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Akihito rubbed his temples. He should have known. 

Asami took a drag from the cigarette that was dangling from his hand "What are you going to give me to forget I heard that?"

He sighed, wearily, then started going through the list of things he knew Asami liked, in descending order of what he liked to do for the man. At item number 16, Asami stopped him and smiled wickedly. He unfastened the chain and stood aside. "That will do fine. And you should be grateful. I just saved you a week's worth of lunches."

Akihito stepped in to meet his doom, though he admitted somewhere inside he was kind of looking forward to it. "I hate my friends."

"And yet you told them about us."

Akihito was silent as he headed for the small alcove that held his bed. He stopped beside it, pulling the covers back. "Did that piss you off or something?" He turned, waiting for the answer.

Asami's naked feet made no sound as he crossed the room to crowd Akihito back against the bed frame. "On the contrary, I approve. It's a sign that you've finally accepted that you're mine."

He took a deep breath and headed into the last leg of the journey he'd started a few days ago. "I accepted more than that."

Asami took his chin firmly in his grasp and looked into his eyes, examining them. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Because of your friends."

"Yes. Partly."

"Partly?"

"Yes," he said, not wanting to give more just yet. Akihito lifted his hand to touch the bruise that was appearing on Asami's chin, then rose to his toes and kissed it.

"What was that for?"

"For your apology earlier. Thank you. I've waited a long time to hear it."

Asami stared at him, trying to be unreadable but not quite succeeding because Akihito saw the surprise at being found out. 

"I'm never sorry for anything I do, Akihito. Especially taking you." Asami's fingertips touched the bruise where Akihito had kissed him. "But I'll admit that Takato had every right to that punch."

"Asami...." His eyes started tearing up, as usual.

The man moved away and started rummaging through his shelves. "Do you have anything in this dump that plays music?"

Akihito watched him. _You'll never change will you? At least, you'll do your damnedest not to let me see it. But I got to see something important today, thanks to my friends, and I won't forget it. And I see more than you think too, though by the time you realize it, there won't be that much left to hide._

He smiled and crossed the room, reaching up onto a shelf near Asami for his CD player. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Asami's head swiveled and they stared at each other until Akihito looked away, blushing. "Yes," he heard Asami say, "Yes it is."

 

 

~end~


End file.
